Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Northstar1012)
Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic used by Gong Gong. As the name suggests, this magic uses the element of water as the base for its spells and balance a range of offensive and defensive capabilities. Gong Gong learned his Slayer Magic from a young water dragon known as Wetwing, who lived near a long river in the middle of mountainous region. Wetwing's home was a cave hidden behind a large waterfall and this is where Gong Gong was taught his spells alongside his brother and Wetwing's brother, Dreadbiter. Description Similar to other elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, a user is able to produce and manipulate the element of water for a wide variety of offensive and defensive purposes. The style of Water Dragon Slayer Magic is known to be much more fluid and relaxed then the more aggressive Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, utilizing sweeping and circular movements to produce its spells. Gong Gong typically uses intricate hand gestures to signal the casting of a spell, but this is more for concentration and breathing to facilitate the casting process. Because of its form, Water Dragon Slayer Magic creates spells that deal tremendous crushing damage, able to smash against a target under its weight, or sweep them away as if they were in a raging river. A user can create streams or waves of considerable size and force, and seemingly direct its movements through his hands or mental command. Water Dragon Slayer Magic is known to be connected to a person's calm state, with the magic requiring a level of focus and concentration from the user. This means that distractions could weaken the spell's overall effect and form, and bouts of rage could potentially make the magic unusable. Aside from producing projectiles of water, a user is also able to coat any part of their body to strike with additional damage or provide temporary protection. As a Dragon Slayer, they have some spells that resemble a dragon and their attacks, such as spewing out a stream of water from the lungs, lacing their fingers with water to perform a piercing claw attack or channeling the water around their arms for a wing maneuver. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, a user can consume water to heal their wounds and give themselves a boost in power. When fighting in the rain, a user can maintain an extended time period in battle without tiring due to the constant access of water, and fuel their spells without it straining their body or draining their magical reserves. Optimal conditions for using Water Dragon Slayer Magic requires a large source of water to the user can use that for their spells versus producing it themselves through their magic. Blood Water Dragon Mode As with some Dragon Slayer Magic, Water Dragon Slayer Magic has shown the ability to combine with Blood Dragon Slayer Magic to produce a dual elemental mode known as Blood Water Dragon Mode. While in this mode, the user undergoes a partial transformation mainly consisting of their hair turning blood red, teeth becoming sharper with noticeable fangs and the sclera in their eyes becoming black while the rest turn red. Their spells also become red in color with the consistency becoming much thicker and heavier, resulting in more damage dealt. Also, Blood Dragon Slayer Magic provides a greater level of molding and shaping weapons to use in battle. Its principle weakness is that to initiate this mode, a user must sacrifice a portion of blood, be it their own or another's, to cast a spell every time. Spells Basic Spells *'Water Dragon's Roar' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō) As with any Dragon Slayer, the user inhales a vast amount of air, filling their lungs to their utmost capacity and then exhales a powerful stream of their respective element. The user breathes in, puffing their chest chest in the process and the releases a strong stream of high pressurized water that can knock back his targets and deal tremendous damage. The stream has enough concussive force to smash through rocks. Also, the user has the ability to adjust the size and intensity of the stream by shrinking its width so it can slice cleanly through metal. **'Water Dragon's Steam Bath' (水竜の蒸し風呂, Suiryū no Mushiburo) An interesting ability that Gong Gong possesses is to increase the temperature of the water he produces to boiling levels. Combined with his Roar spell, Gong Gong can unlease a intense spray of boiling water to not only deal great blunt damage, but deal additional scalding heat to burn his opponents. When releasing this spell, steam rises in great amounts all around him, casting a mist and obscuring a target's vision momentarily. *'Water Dragon's Claw' (水竜の鉤爪, Suiryū no Kagidzume) Gathering water around a foot, a user propels himself into the air, and in a display of acrobatic prowess, twists their body to allow the water to swirl around them and then brings down his foot. A powerful wave of high pressurized water is released that collides against a target and sends them crashing down into the ground with a watery explosion. At close range it can deal tremendous damage, but the user is also able to release this spell as a projectile by completing the motion and sending the water from their foot after they perform the kick. *'Water Dragon's Drilling Fang' (水竜の掘削牙, Suiryū no Kussakukiba) Different from a Dragon Slayer's Crushing Fang, the user gathers swirling water around a single fist, increasing its speed until it shapes itself into a drill and then drives the attack into a target for increased damage and a piercing ability to bypass an opponent's defenses. This attack is capable of boring through hard substances such as stone or steel, and can increase its size depending on how much power a user uses to fuel the spell. *'Water Dragon's Ferocious Jaws' (水竜のどう猛顎, Suiryū no Dōmō Ago) The user first summons a large pillar of spinning water that explodes near the tip into a massive dragon's head. Using their arms for guidance, they can then control the jaws movements and cause it to bite down on a target by clasping their hands similar to how an animal closes its mouth. The target is then dealt massive crushing damage from the initial attack, but also additional damage when the head detonates in a watery explosion. The user has shown the ability to direct the pillar before biting down on his targets, and can attack either grounded or airbourne opponents. *'Water Dragon's Trident Bullet' (水竜の槍弾, Suiryū no Yaridan) The user will summon a large amount of water to completely coat their entire body, spinning around them like a small tornado. They will then thrust themselves forward at incredible speeds towards a single target. The water coating their body will appear as a large drill and strike his opponent, delivering a devastating full body attack. Even though already dealing tremendous damage, the user will continue to push their enemy back, slamming through any objects in front of them before finally slamming against a harder substance to finish the attack. While inside, the user will be completely parallel to the ground and strike with both fists extended in front of them. *'Water Dragon's Lashing Tail '(水竜の固縛尻尾, Suiryū no Kobaku Shippo) Channeling swirling water around a single leg, a user turns their body while simultaneously raising that leg and bringing it down vertically to release a thin but incredibly fast water projectile capable of slicing the ground while rushing towards its target. Its strength is enough to cut through solid substances like wood and stone, and Gong Gong has shown the ability to release this attack while in the air to rain down on his opponents. The user isn't limited to merely launching this attack vertically. They are also capable to turning their body, performing a spin kick to release the attack. *'Water Dragon's Stomping' (水竜の踏み, Suiryū no Fumi) Raising one leg and slamming it towards the ground, a user can cause pillars of water to erupt one after another until reaching its intended target. The pillars can reach great heights, meaning airbourne targets are still within reach, and have the ability to strike multiple opponents or causing tremendous damage to the surrounding area. When Gong Gong used this spell in a wooded area, you could clearly see the pillars above the tree line. A user is capable of using this spell to destroy large structures by causing the pillars to erupt all around a specific area, effectively trampling it in the process and bringing it to the ground. Before the pillars erupt, the ground will begin to shake and then explode underneath his targets. Large craters are left in the pillars' wake. *'Water Dragon's Whirling Vortex' (水竜の旋回渦, Suiryū no Senkai Uzu) A close ranged spell with devastating results. The user extends their arm to the side with their hand open. At the center of their palm, swirling water will begin to gather and create an orb that grows as more water accumulates. The orb becomes a super condensed ball of raging water with explosive potential that churns as the user mentally holds the orb together. Once sufficient water is gathered, the user will then rush towards their target and strike them in the chest or midsection, releasing all the energy in one massive watery explosion, dealing tremendous damage and then sending the target rocketing backwards, spinning in the air before ultimately colliding against another object to inflict additional damage. The user is also able to use this spell while coming down on a target to limit the possibility of escape, releasing all the energy on top of them and crushing them under its power, leaving behind a large crater in the process. Advanced Spells Trivia *Gong Gong is currently the only Dragon Slayer capable of accessing Blood Water Dragon Mode, acquiring after defeating his older brother. The process on which he acquired it still unknown. *This Water Dragon Slayer Magic is unrelated to other Water Dragon Slayer Magic located on this site, and as such, should not be referenced unless specifically stated. Category:Slayer Magic